Secrets Revealed
by eddog2323
Summary: What would the happen if the Guardind were force to revealed their secret? Find out what happen. This is a Multi Crossover Saga. There is no crossover in the first book. Rated M due to a possible character death.
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETS REVEALED**

**PART ONE**

**W.I.T.C.H.'S GREATEST CHALLGNE.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**HAY LIN'S DREAM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

At the Silver Dragon Hay Lin was sleeping but it wasn't a peaceful sleep at all.

Dream scene:

The Earth's sky was dark, so dark that you couldn't see five feet ahead of you. There was no moon or stars. She saw her friends behind her. She was in her guardian form. There were her friends' parents as well as her parents. She knew Will was in front of her. And what scared her the most was that the Guardians were on the front line of an army, but that wasn't the worst of it. The Oracle was tied-up behind the enemies. The Guardians were not alone. This battle had heroes, heroines, and Villains fighting for the same cause. But still the dream got worse even more so. She saw her people dying. And then she knew it would most likely be her death as well. She saw herself in her final moments and was never to know the outcome.

Hay Lin woke up screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. Yan Lin her grandmother was the first to get to her granddaughter. But the look on her granddaughter's face was good enough that the dream showed her a possibility of the future. She knew the dream Hay Lin just had had a 94.985% chance of coming true. The state that Hay Lin was in confirmed this. The Great Prophecy of Kandrakar could come true, thought Yan Lin. Hay Lin has a greater destiny then Will, but will Willma be able to bring the destiny about? Only time will tell.

At school Irma was first to notice Hay Lin's foul mood. By lunchtime, her friends were worrying about her. Hay Lin didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell them. Just then, Caleb arrived from Meridian with bad news. As Hay Lin listen to Caleb, she began to lose color in her skin. Then Hay Lin fainted. They all helped Hay Lin home, and then Will had a fainting spell. The three other Guardians saw it happening as well as Caleb and Matt. They helped them to the Silver Dragon.

At the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin was listening to Caleb. She knew she had to spill it.

Yan Lin called her granddaughter over to talk.

The conversation started.

Yan Lin: "I Know that you had a terrible dream last night. Do you know why Will fainted when she tried to help you?"

Hay Lin: "No I don't. I was awake at that time but it seemed so strange that she fainted. Why did she faint? Is it because of my vision? Do I really belong with the Guardians?"

Yan Lin: "I can answer two of those questions, but the last one, you have to find the answer yourself, but are you ready to listen?"

Hay Lin: "Yes, I am!"

Yan Lin: "Will fainted because of you. Ever since that dream you had this morning, you have been surrounded by a dark aura. And that aura is more powerful than Prince Phobos, Nerissa, and the portals combined! You can help her. You have to tell them the dream. That means you will be living it again, but you can't be forced into telling them. You have to tell them willingly to help Will to prepare for your dream. Just in case it comes true. What will you do? You will need to chose soon. From seeing you this morning, some of them will faint. Only if you tell them willingly, Will Willma be able to withstand that dark aura. Do you understand, Hay Lin?

Hay Lin: "I don't know what to do. I need some time alone!"

Hay Lin ran through the two-story house passing her friends in the living room. "Hay Lin, is everything okay?" Will asked as she ran passed. "Stay away from me for your own safety!" Hay Lin shouted back at Will. The other Guardians started to follow her, when Will yelled "Stop! Let her be. She is at a crossroad now, just like me when I was dealing with the fact that Nerissa was a Keeper of the Heart. You saw how unusual I had been acting. She is having trouble trying to do what is right. The only way we can help her is by leaving her alone and trusting that she will do the right thing. If you trust her, you will sit back down and wait for her to come back by herself. If you don't, go ahead and try to find her if want. That will tell her that you don't trust her at all. So go ahead and find her. I will not stop you, because my trust is more important to me." The other Guardians were confused by what Will had said. "We are her friends and we should go after her!" Yelled Cornelia. "I will not go after her! Because I trust her and I have faith that she will do the right thing!" Will yelled back at Cornelia. "I say we should go after her." Irma said. That shocked the other Guardians. "I know me agreeing with Cornelia is unusual but it can happen." "Taranee back us up here now!" Yelled Cornelia. "I would like to but I'm going to side with Will." Taranee said without yelling. With that said, she sat down next to Will.

With all that said, Will and Taranee were sitting down and Cornelia and Irma were standing up. Each one refused to budge an inch. It was that way for hours and well into night.

Yan Lin knew it was going to take a long time for this to settle down. So she called the other Guardians' Parents to let them know their girls were staying over for the night. She sat there watching the four Guardians at a complete stalemate. She wished she could help but she couldn't. So she just watched knowing Han Lin was near.

It went on like this for hours and way past midnight. _Thank goodness that this isn't a school night! _Though Yan Lin. So it stayed like this for a while. Even right passed dawn the next day!

At 4:30 AM Irma sat down and finally agreed with Will. At 6:15 AM Cornelia finally sat down, ending the stalemate. Not known to them Hay Lin was using her power of invisibility to watch the stalemate by herself without being seen. She though it was a trick of Irma. Four hours later none of them had moved one inch. It was just after the breakfast rush.

Hay Lin came into the room with her head held up straight, but all the color from her face was gone. Excuse me, I have something to tell you. Hay Lin said. But first let me warn you that when I tell you this, you will sweat a freezing cold sweat and some of you will even faint. By that time, she noticed that Matt, Mister Huggles, and Napoleon were awake. Good to see you are awake, because you need to hear this too. "Now if the last one missing were to show up." Said Hay Lin. At this moment Caleb came falling out of a fold that was from Meridian that just had opened up in the ceiling. He landed sitting next to Cornelia, as if nothing had happen. Are you trying for the most unusual heroic entrance? Cornelia asked. At that moment Blunk landed face-first in Caleb's face. "With that entrance you would most like win the most hilarious entrance ever!" Exclaimed Irma. "Even through I'm known to be the funny one here. That almost put you at my level!" Everyone laughed including Hay Lin.

"Thanks for the laugh." Hay Lin said to Caleb. "I really needed that!" "Um, no problem." Caleb said confused.

Okay, back to Guardian business, Hay Lin said. I haven't been acting like I am usually do. It is all because of a dream that I had before school. And it was one of those Turn Your Blood Into Ice one, and that's putting it mildly.

I don't care if any one of you faints. In fact I know that some of you will faint.

Is everyone ready?

Ten minutes passed by before Hay Lin got the answer. And that answer was: Yes, we are ready!!!!!!!

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**SWCRETS REVEALED**

**PART ONE**

**W.I.T.C.H.'S GREATEST CHALLENGE**

**Chapter Two**

**Reliving the Nightmare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

Hay Lin's face was still as white as a ghost. She was trying to think of a way to tell her friends about her dream. She wanted to do it without talking. She was afraid that if she started talking her mouth would close all by itself and refuse to open again. After an hour had passed she finally came up with an idea.

Okay, I don't think that I can tell you, Hay Lin said. Irma was about to say something but stayed quiet when Will raised her hand to her mouth, telling Irma to keep her mouth closed for once in her life. "I know that I can't tell you," Hay Lin said, "My mouth won't let me, but I think I can show you." She looked to her friends, starting with Will then all the way to Cornelia and back to Will, who nodded.

Hay Lin started to tell everyone where to sit. It was a disaster but at last the order came to this:

Taranee was holding Will's right hand in her left hand. On her right were Hay Lin, Irma, and Cornelia, who was completing the circle back to Will. Matt, Mister Huggles, and Napoleon were using the power to help Blunk and Caleb to see the dream too.

Hay Lin calmed herself. Then she close her eyes. She knew her friends were doing the same thing. As Yan Lin watched her granddaughter summon her nightmare, she felt the air temperature drop below freezing. She was afraid for her granddaughter. She knew that if the prophecy was true, that if these Guardians were the strongest in the history of Kandrakar, one or two of them would have to accept death willingly. She wished it wasn't so, but deep down in her heart she knew that one of them could be her granddaughter. And she couldn't do anything about it.

With the Guardians.

They all felt a rush as they entered Hay Lin's vision. They were floating above an army of humans of Earth, creatures of Meridian and many other people they didn't know but were likely to meet in the future. The heroes, heroines and villains were working as one. Then they saw, that the other army and the knew their army was vastly outnumbered. They saw that the Oracle was tied up behind the enemies' lines. The saw themselves in Guardian form with their parents behind them. Will was out at the front. They saw the dream Will give the order to attack. Soon every person on the good side was going all-out. Even Nerissa was helping. They saw that the sky was pitch black with no moon or stars and there was hardly any light, but still it kept getting darker. And then there was a bright light. When it exploded, it was so bright that they were knocked out of their trance.

Waking World.

As Hay Lin came out of her trance, she saw Caleb, Mister Huggles, and Napoleon were out cold. Even Cornelia was out of it. Irma stayed still as if she was made out of stone, she stayed that way for five minutes before falling backwards joining everyone else in a faint. Taranee was still with the waking world, but the color of her skin was so white it was almost see-through. As her skin started to regain its color, Will reached out to Hay Lin who was still shaken by going back to the nightmare. As Will touched her hand, something deep down inside her had started to grow. A new power. This power was the key to her death.

Up in Kandrakar the Oracle felt a sudden shift in the power of the Guardians. The day of choice was coming. That choice is what everyone on Kandahar feared. If this prophecy was true, the day of choosing will open the door of Kandrakar to the door of darkness. He knew this new power could help the Guardians win, but it was so small, most people would look away as if it couldn't help. As the Oracle returned to watching the Guardians, he heard Cornelia's mind wail this: "_Oh__, no! It can't be! This isn't happening! It is impossible, there's no way. I won't allowed it! I will not stand for this! No!"_

Back on Earth

Most of the people that had fainted, started to come back to reality. Hay Lin Knew why Cornelia was still out of it, and she couldn't blame her. She hoped there was a possibility of avoiding it. There was a chance of it not happening, but that chance had all ready started going down to zero. Irma and Taranee both knew how she felt. They all realized that this upcoming battle could be the last fight of their lives and started to accept that their families could be involved in it, everyone but Cornelia.

Three hours Later:

Cornelia came to. She asked Will if the vision was only a dream. Will just shook her head. When Cornelia realized what that meant she began to pale. She did not faint this time. She asked the one question on everyone minds, "What should we do?" She was still refusing to accept that what happened in the dream, and that it could come to pass.

Will was thinking hard. "I don't know," Will said, still looking pale. "Do we tell our parents? If we do, what sacrifice is there? Revealing this huge secret will demand a big sacrifice. Will the dream come true? Will the Oracle tell us the truth instead of a riddle? Let's go home. We're all tired so thinking correctly is impossible. So let's meet here tomorrow." They all left except for Hay Lin who lived here.

Up in the realm of Kandrakar, the Oracle had called a meeting of the Council of Kandrakar to order. The members on the council were from everywhere. The Oracle didn't want to say it but he had no choice now. As soon as he said The Great Prophecy of Kandrakar is about to come true, it went chaotic. He hoped that the Guardians where getting some rest, because in the days to come they would need their strength. He feared that the Guardians couldn't handle the sacrifice they would have to make. Will was right, there had to be a sacrifice to tell a great secret. Did she know how big a sacrifice would be require? He did not know. To answer his question he listened to Will's thoughts.

"_I wonder how big this sacrifice is suppose to be? I hope it isn't a life, but who knows? Oh well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Anyway I'm not suppose to be thinking. Well Oracle, hope you are ready to talk. _With that she went to sleep. He decided to check the other Guardians, to his surprise they were fast asleep.

Sunday morning on Earth at the Silver Dragon

Hay Lin was waiting for her friends to show up. They showed up at the same time. To everyone's surprise even Irma was there, which always seemed out of reach for her. Cornelia saw Irma and said this: "Who are you, and what did you do with the real Irma?" "That's enough, Corny!" Irma shouted. "Like you I do have a family. If this dream is correct, our families will be involved. I want to make sure the risk is necessary. I can believe you do as well, after the way you looked when we came to. Remember, I recovered before you. Let me guess what you were think about. Was it about your little sister?" Cornelia just look away. "That enough!" Will shouted. "If this vision is true this is going to be the fight of our lives. This is not the time for arguments! Now, come let's go to Kandrakar." Irma and Cornelia went through the fold after everyone else.

To be continue.

Author's note: I am following the animated series.


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRETS REVEALED**

**PART ONE**

**W.I.T.C.H.'S GREATEST CHALLEGNE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**questions ARE ANSWERED?!**

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin stepped through the fold into Kandrakar. Matt, Mister Huggles, Napoleon, Caleb, and Blunk were already there, thanks to Queen Elyon. "Welcome Guardians, Regents of Earth, and Queen Elyon and her royal knights, I have been expecting you." The Oracle said. "I believe you have many questions right now. Go on, I will answer them, but we could be short on time."

Everyone was unprepared for this. They thought that they were going to get a riddle, instead of a clear answer. Hay Lin recovered first. "Is my vision going to come true?" Hay Lin asked. "It could very well be true, I can't tell you any more, because we don't even know ourselves." The Oracle replied. "The night after we saw the vision, I saw myself and Hay Lin, does it mean anything?" Will asked. "You two will share a destiny with other people you will meet, soon." Oracle replied. "What does T.G.P.K, stands for?" Cornelia and Taranee asked together. "It is the darkest secret of Kandrakar, but it mainly stands for 'The Great Prophecy of Kandrakar.' Even thinking about it, gives me the chills. It is something that we have hoped to ignore, but it seams that we won't be able to." The Oracle said sadly. "I'm guessing that we will have to give our powers back to Cornelia's little sister." Matt said sadly. "If the Prophecy is true you will have to give them back to her. Because she is the rightful heir to the heart of the Earth." The Oracle said. "You have done good job as Regents of Earth, we will give you three some powers. Until that time, Which, may not be that far off. You can continue to be the Regents of Earth. To answer your question, Cornelia. Yes you are the one that will have to tell her the truth. If the Prophecy is correct she will be needed, no doubt." Cornelia faints. "Wow! I can't believe how sorry I am for her, but I do feel the same way. I think Taranee feels the same way." Irma said sadly.

"That was just too unusual for you, Irma." Matt said. "Unfortunately, I have to agree with him on that," Caleb said. With that said they both went into a laughing fit. Irma, looked like she was about to rain on their fun but decided that she was going to wait for a while.

Mysterious World:

?#1: "It is about time! Send troop #1000 to Earth now!"

?#2: "Yes, your highness."

?#67: "Four ships just left this Place for Earth carrying troop #1000, your highness. I not sure if they will prove to be successful."

?#1: "Did you give them every piece of information that we have on Earth?"

?#67 "Yes I did, but we don't have any information on the new Guardians, your highness."

?#1: "Oh well, I guess it can't be help. The file was destroy in the World Fire Disaster, anyway."

?#68: "Troop 1001 ready to depart."

?#1: "#68, that was early. Send them to Meridian, now!"

?#68: "They just left."

?#1: "Good work, #68."

?#68 "Thank you, Your highness."

Back in Kandrakar:

"Queen Elyon, I believe you will need to return home." The Oracle said. "He is right, I have a bad feeling about this. Caleb I will need your help on this one." Elyon said. "Yes, your Majesty," Caleb replied. They left leaving the Guardians and the Regents of Earth alone. "I guess you want to look at the Prophecy now. If so please follow me." The Oracle said.

One hour of walking the group came to a door. "This door leads to the bottom of The Tower of Mists, through a tunnel. At the end of this tunnel is where the Prophecy, that we wanted to avoid is kept." The Oracle said. Luba came running in, shouting: "Oracle, Earth is about to be attack. Guardians, I'm afraid that your families are in great danger." "Okay, let's go," Will said. "Will, you know there is a sacrifice to be payed next time your all are here." The Oracle said. "The sacrifice is never having your normal human bodies. It has to be a group decision. The choice is being stuck in Guardian form for the rest of your lives or having your parents' memories wipe clean, just think about it, okay?" Will just look a little surprise, but she just nodded her head and the went into the fold to Earth.

Earth:

What they saw was chaos. They use their feeling to find their families. And they all flew off to a different part of Heatherfield.

To be continue.


	4. Chapter 4 Parents' first Look at Magic

SECRETS REVEALED

PART ONE

W.I.T.C.H.'S GREATEST CHALLENGE.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Chapter 4 Parents' First look at Magic.

The fold opens in the sky above Heatherfield. The girls' eyes went wide as they saw what was going on. They quickly wish each other luck and then flew off to different parts of Heatherfield.

Near Matt's Grandfather pet shop:

Will was flying above when she saw her mother. Susan was running away from 150 mysterious men. Will was able to see the pet shop, but it was too far to run. The men were catching up to her mother, she also knew there was fighting at the pet shop. Will ran out of time when her mother trip.

Susan knew she was in trouble when she trip, she was afraid. Them all of a sudden she was taken into the by someone. She felt relief that she was save for now, but that relief turned into complete shock as she turned to look at her savoir. All she could say was:

W-Will is t-t-that y-you? Susan asked in a stunned voice. Her hair look the same and the face did too, but it was older.

Will was confused, so she thought about what the Oracle said she has found out that sacrifice are needed. So she answered her mother's question.

Yes, it is me. Will answered.

B-but h-how? Susan asked still stun.

One simple word, will replied. Magic!

Magic! Susan said in surprise and then fainted.

Well, she took it better than I thought she would, Will said as she landed in front of the pet shop.

Told her, I take it? Matt asked in his Regent form, Shagon. His only reply was a nod. My grandfather and parents did the thing when I told them.

Will went inside and put her mother down on a make-shift couch, gently.

Need help? Will asked as she exited the pet shop and got ready for battle.

Help is always welcome, replied Matt.

Will and Matt settled into battle.

I wonder how Cornelia is doing. Will ask out-loud.

Heatherfield Mall:

Cornelia was in a panic as she searches for her family. Her panic grew even more when she finally located them and they were apart. Behind her sister, Lillian and was happy to see Napoleon in his Regent form. Cornelia was shocked to see no reaction from Lillian like she wasn't bother by it. Her mother, Elizabeth was trying to fanatically to reach her daughter and was also yelling at her husband, Harold.

He was trying to reach his wife also yelling.

Get our daughter now! She yelled.

I'm coming! He yelled back.

Get our daughter away from that thing, right now! She yelled.

Have you not have notice that thing is not hurting her! It seems like it is protecting her! He yelled.

He is not the enemy, he is a friend! Someone said from behind Elizabeth.

Elizabeth let out a shout of surprise as she was lifted off the ground. Her fright turned into complete disbelief as she turned to look at her savoir face. All she could say was:

Cornelia is that you? She asked in a quiet voice. How is that possible?

Yes it is me, mom. Cornelia said. How? The answer is magic.

Magic! That can't be possible! She said in surprise and then fainted.

Cornelia brought her mother to next Lillian. Lillian had I look of understanding but it was mix with confusion and disbelief. That is what surprised Cornelia the most.

Her father took the news better than her mother. Harold was able to walk next to Cornelia as she clear a path to Lillian and Elizabeth.

We need to get to the Silver Dragon, right away. Cornelia said.

As they left the Mall together, Harold was carrying Elizabeth. Cornelia thought to herself:

I wonder how Taranee is doing, I hope her mother can understand.

Heatherfield, Shell Beach, near Shell Cave:

Taranee saw her family heading for Shell Cave.

Her father, Lionel and her brother, Peter were already at the Cave. She saw them run deeper in to the cave. She thought to herself: son like father because they both have problems with commitment issues.

Her mother Theresa was in trouble. Taranee went to help her.

Theresa was running away from the cave. She let out a shout of surprise when two fireballs at the ones that were chasing her. Next she was lifted into the air. When she turns to look at her savoir, her face went through a lot of different emotion. She knew who it was. She first felt anger and the confusion. Next was disappointment, shortly followed by disbelief. And the last one was surprise.

Taranee is that you? She asked.

Yes it is mom, Taranee replied. The reason is magic.

Magic! That not even possible! She yelled in surprise.

That was my first thoughts as well. Taranee said. Believe what you want, there is magic anyway.

It is you! Theresa said in surprise and then fainted.

She carried her mother over to Shell cave.

Lionel, Peter please come out. Taranee asked

We are not coming out! Peter yelled. Whoever you are and you are not my sister!

Yes I am your sister, Taranee Cook. To prove it. I know you're afraid to be trap in a dark cave after a surfing contest while a storm blows through.

Okay I believe you now, Peter replied.

This is not a safe place, Taranee said. We need to get too the Silver Dragon.

As they left the beach, Taranee's thoughts turn to worry about one of her friends. I hope Hay Lin is having an okay time, she thought to herself.

Silver Dragon:

It is surprising that my parents did not faint, Hay Lin said. I thought that Dad would faint.

I'm not surprise at all, Yan Lin said. Chen Lin and Joan Lin did come from China. So they had heard many stories from there, but they didn't think they were true.

You shouldn't be out here, because you are not connected to an Aurameres. Hay Lin said.

Not to worry Hay Lin, Yan Lin said. Kandrakar have a plan for this anyways. In times of a big threat the old Guardians are connected to spears Aurameres. Yes this is one of those times.

These enemies are tough to beat, Hay Lin said.

Indeed, Yan Lin replied. I have a bad feeling about this. The Earth is at its biggest crossroad. Only one leads to peace. That is through the darkest one. Your dream wasn't a dream but a vision of the future. This is no normal enemy like Prince Phobos, Nerissa or Lord Cedric when he was at his Zenith while you five were at your Zenith at the time will be a cake walk compared to this. They are from the Negative Dimension.

In Kandrakar:

The Oracle was frightened. The Great Prophecy of Kandrakar is coming true. The Prophecy states that one of the guardians is to become the new Oracle. This has never happen in Kandrakar before. She would be the most powerful Oracle yet, but only if she survives the worst battle. He didn't know who would be chosen for the New Oracle. It is a good thing that Nerissa brought Cassidy back to life. Ghosts live near the broader of the Negative Dimension.

Back at the Silver Dragon:

I don't think I could hold on much longer, but I will if I have to.

Meanwhile, near Irma's house.

Irma was carrying her step-mother, Anna Lair, who Irma had been to feel more like her mom each day. She fainted when her step-daughter saved her. Her brother Christopher Lair, was so shock he was quiet as he walk along side his sister to the Heatherfield Police Station where their father work.

Heatherfield Police Station.

Dam it! They have the whole Police Station surround! We are stuck like rock! Yelled Tom Lair.

I will have to help dad now, Irma said. Stay here and keep out of sight. And watch mom and if you don't you are in big trouble. Got that? She asked.

Yes! Replied Christopher.

I will be back with dad so we can head to the Silver Dragon, Irma said.

Police Station:

What in the world! Shouted an officer.

Enemies are beginning taken out by water bombs! Shouted another officer.

What is going on her- that can't be who I think it is, can it? Tom Lair asked to himself.

Yes it is me your daughter Irma Lair. She said with a small laugh. Magic.

Magic does not exist at all, tom said.

How am I flying without a rope? Irma asked. Do you even see a place where we could place one?

No not even one, Tom replied

The weapons you have do not affect these things, Irma said. They can't be hurt by bullets, but can be hurt by magic. You can see there are five different types. They are group by color. You can see what elements are needed to defeat these different groups.

Red is for fire, Tom Lair said. Green is for Earth. Blue is for water. Silver is for air. Don't tell me Hay Lin is in with this.

You have met all of them, Irma replied.

What are the pink one means? Asked Tom.

Pink is energy, Irma replied. They are the hardest to defeat. I think only the leader can defeat them.

It can't be you because you use water and it is clear as air that it is not Hay Lin, Tom said her power is air. It Cornelia.

Third in line for leadership, her power is earth, Irma said.

It can't be Taranee that only leaves Will. She does not make any since, Tom said.

She is, Irma said.

These are great! The other officers shouted.

Will just drop her mother off at the Sliver Dragon. Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia and the Regents of Earth are there, Irma said. Get ready to shout the order to take cover in twenty

Nineteen…

Eighteen…

Seventeen…

Listen up everyone when my daughter reaches five (Sixteen…) dive for cover because when she is (fifteen…) done counting we (Fourteen…) are going to (thirteen…) some (Twelve…) aerial (Eleven…) cover!

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five… Take cover now! Tom Lair shouted.

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Now! Irma shouted.

Lightning shot into the middle of the strange beings destroying them.

Right on time Will, Irma said.

The Silver Dragon is in trouble, we need help, Will said.

You heard her men, let's move! Tom shouted.

Let's get them! Shouted the other officers.

Silver Dragon:

Good news everyone, Taranee said. Will and Irma are on their way here with the whole Heatherfield Police Force.

Ten minutes later, the reinforcements arrived.

The battle rage one for two more hours until will make the last strike.

Tomorrow at six PM I want a world news crew at Shell Cave. Everything depends on it. The answers will be given there, Will said.

Kandrakar:

They made the right choice, now I can offer them something they would like, the Oracle said to himself.

I have been waiting for you five, the Oracle said.

We all agree that it is time to stop hiding, Will said. She was follow by four nods.

I can give your human form back until six PM tomorrow, but you can't use the heart until then, the Oracle said. Would you like that?

Yes the all responded.

It is done, the Oracle said. When you leave here you will be in your human form. Wilhelmina take this, it will show all the fact when you five touch it in guardian form.

Okay, replied Will.

Back on Earth.

Let's make it the best time we have with our families, Will said.

Indeed! Shouted the other girls.

Then they left to be with their families.

To be continue.


End file.
